


can you stay up all night?

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, I’m sorry, size kink... again 😐
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You’re under him.God, you wanna get railed so bad.
Relationships: Phillip Mauvais/Reader
Kudos: 2





	can you stay up all night?

**Author's Note:**

> 😟 i’m sorry

The pure sight of him towering over you makes you want to submit. To give in. When it comes to the point when you _do_ submit, it’s nothing but letting go of the last of your consciousness and being _his_.  
  
It makes you want to cry. To _sob_.  
  
And that’s what you do.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“So good for me.” His deep, baritone voice leads on his roaming hands on your body.  
  
His hands stop. You want to cry. “Tell me what you want.” He says.  
  
“Use me.”  
  
“Show me how.”  
  
That sends you over the edge. “I-I can’t. I can’t reach anything with my hands.”  
  
“ _Try._ ”  
  
His voice makes you want to cry, so _so_ bad. You can’t help it. Your left hand reaches down, teasing your clit with no sort of satisfaction.  
  
He watches.  
  
Meeting his eyes makes your breath cut short. You look away. Your hand continues, subtly reaching down, trying to achieve some moisture on your hand.  
  
“Finger yourself.”  
  
Your eyes prickle. You can’t handle this.  
  
“Phillip...”  
  
“I’m waiting.”  
  
You suddenly feel exposed. It’s like he’s stripped you down with his gaze. _Insane_.  
  
Fuck it. You sink your middle finger into yourself. You get nowhere, however. You don’t feel anything. Slowly massaging yourself, you try to reach further by angling your hips. Nothing helps.  
  
He laughs. _Fucking bastard_.  
  
“Your hands can’t reach anywhere, how are we supposed to progress like this?”  
  
“Do it.. You do it.”  
  
“That’s what I wanted to hear. Good girl.”  
  
That puts you over the edge. Tears roll down your cheeks.  
  
“Please...” His right hand cups your cheek, wiping your tears. His left hand has other intentions; shivering when his hand meets yours in your nether regions. You whimper a bit when he guides your finger out, replacing yours with his.  
  
And it feels different. Worldly different. Everything he does sends you over the edge. Your mind isn’t clear anymore.  
  
His fingers effortlessly prod against the bottom of your uterus where you could only reach at the worst angles. When he starts to massage in you, you can’t help but leave your mouth open in silent gasps. He isn’t real. He isn’t real. _He isn’t real._  
  
“Gonna make you feel so good. So good for me. All good and pliant for me. Only for me.”  
  
“Only for you.”  
  
There’s something that shifts in the room. You meet his eyes: he stares at you with an unreadable gaze. You’ve sent him over the edge.  
  
“That’s it.”  
  
“What do you mean-”  
  
Another finger sinks into you. It’s insane. Four of your own fingers can’t compare to the intensity of this. It’s insane.  
  
He’s insane.  
  
His other hand comes down to play with your clit. He’s rough, it sends you absolutely unhinged and you clench around him, throwing your head back and gasping.  
  
He smirks. “You like that, don’t you?”  
  
There’s too much happening. You can’t speak out any words and your clit is far too sensitive to catch up to anything that’s happening.  
  
You won’t bring yourself to stop, though. Pull through. Feels like you’re gonna die.  
  
You choke through sobs, “Please.. Fuck me. Please, Phillip. Use me.” Your brain is too racked to take this anymore.  
  
He leans down and says softly, “Are you sure you wanna do this?”  
  
“You idiot...”  
  
“Answer me. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”  
  
“Yes..! Yes, fuck, I’m sure. Hurry up.”  
  
His dick is... overwhelming. It’s definitely a foreign feeling. Once he’s bottomed out inside of you, he feels huge. You don’t even want to look down.  
  
“Should I start...”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
That’s enough for him to relentlessly pound into you. It makes you scream: also known as _scream_. You can’t even control your body anymore, you’re not in control anymore; you lie motionless on the soft mattress, crying out when he plunges back in.  
  
He chuckles a bit. “You’re like a personal cocksleeve. Tailored for me. So good. _Hnng_ , fuck... Fuck,”  
  
Makes you feel like you belong to him. His property. _His_. The absolute feeling of him using you like this, fucking into you at a brutal speed and effort, feels like home. You’d want to stay here forever.  
  
“Phillip, I c-can’t.”  
  
“You can.” The last thrust of his hips that buried deep into you does it.  
  
He gives you the orgasm of your life.  
  
Your mind goes blank, you feel so sensitive; he’s still in you. You look up at him.   
  
“I’m not fucking done... I’m not done with you. Endure it. I have to release too, don’t I?”   
  
Fuck, you’re gonna be here for a while. 

**Author's Note:**

> i’m not sorry


End file.
